This Is Me
by 7saix-puppy7
Summary: Sick and tired of her life, Crys wishes to go to a different world. But what happens when her wish is granted and she falls into a new world but there is a catch, this one has pirates and her existence in her world is eradicated. Ace/OC  maybe
1. In This World I Live In Pain

**Okay, this is actually a story that was originally written by Caime-chan but I asked since it was offered if I could rewrite it and she said yes. I was going to make this Zoro/OC at first but I started to write it and Ace/OC came into my head. I know I have already done one but with the way the main character is, I think that it might fit. I hope you like and I hope that the main character doesn't seem too much like a Mary Sue.

* * *

**

This Is Me

Chapter 1 In This World I Live In Pain

_In the corner of a small room that was pitch black for the time of night it was lay a small bundle that was hidden under a thick blanket. The child of only six, teary eyes that she couldn't clear in the fear that ran through her. The sounds of heavy footsteps reached her childish ears even though they were outside her room, made the girl jump but she quickly settled down. _

_A drunken man who was supposed to be the girl's father walked into the room with the bottle of rum in his hand and he looked at the empty room, his drunken mind finding nothing. The small girl stayed still and even though she was only six, she prayed that the man would go away for she wished him not to be there anymore. Sadly for her, the man had finally discovered the girl that was trying to hide on her bed and walked towards her._

_A blow of pain that filled the girl, waking her up and putting her in a nightmare.

* * *

_

The girl that the dream belonged to bolted straight up and stared around her empty room, sweat dripping in her hair. The black and blonde mess was sprayed out on the thin covers that surrounded the girl who brought a hand to her face and took slow breaths. Crystal rubbed at the clear blue eyes that her mother had named her after and stared at the window that revealed her neighbor's house, no smile greeting to building.

"I wish that was only a nightmare." The teenager said as she watched the ceiling as it did nothing.

The girl had lost her mother when she was three and her father had lost his job when she was ten. Ever since then he had needed to gain money for the filling of his beer gut and he had decided that his daughter's body would be the best way to do so. Crystal rammed her hands into her head and got the images of those nightmarish thoughts out of her head before standing up and getting ready for school.

Five years had passed since she had been forced to deal with the old men and ones that felt like getting laid who paid her father generously for what they did to her. Crystal knew that it wasn't going to be long though, there was only three more years before she could leave this place and finally be free. After that, she would live in a place that she felt happy and that she could get a job.

Crystal smiled as she got dressed before quickly sneaking out of the house and pass her drunken 'father'. The girl happily ran down the streets, smiling and saying hello to the neighbors and random people on the streets; giving them no reason to think anything was troubling her. Crystal would not ever let people see she was weak, never again for that was completely out of the question.

"CATTY!"

A girl, piercing green eyes and beautiful curly brown hair, turned towards the running girl who was smiling and waving at her. The girl put the book she was reading away and waved back at her childhood friend who stopped in front of her, panting slightly.

"Hey Crys," the girl said recalling her friend's nickname which made Crystal smile even brighter.

This was the reason why she loved her friend for the girl was always there to make her smile. Catty knew about Crys's father's and the man's beats on her but she didn't know anything else for Crys wouldn't tell her. The crystal eyed was not going to have her best friend pity her.

"You know, you should get your hair cut already." Catty said grabbing a piece of the butt long hair and messing with it.

"Yeah, but I can't afford it and Mom had long hair too though she always put it up in the prettiest ways." Crys said and Catty sighed before they entered the large school building that consisted of over three thousand students.

School for Crys had always been her sanctuary for it was where she could learn without any stress of home. That was how she actually met Catty in the first place for they had both been in the library at the same time. Catty had noticed that Crys only read school books and cared about studying and would bug her everyday about it till they eventually became friends though Catty's original goal was never successful. Catty had tried to get Crys into anime and manga but it never worked and the only things that she would do was listen to Catty's rants and such.

However because Crys had been listening to Catty's story and not paying attention to the clock that was in the library, that day her father beat her bad. He hit her over and over again and Crys stood as he did so but did nothing against it for that would only drag it on. When he was done and allowed her to dismiss, Crys looked at him with dry eyes before turning away and heading towards her room.

* * *

Crys got a bad feeling as she walked home by herself once more for as she walked, the wind seemed to blow away from her house as if it was scared of it. Crys looked at the building and a shiver ran down her spine as she stared at the run down building and the dirty windows. Crys sucked in a deep breath and walked to the door and warily opened it but became straight and dignified as she entered the house.

Her father was sitting in the chair where he could see her as soon as she would enter the house. A beer was in his hand and a smirk, something that Crys had only seen a few times in the past years, was evident on his face. On the inside, Crys was panicking and wanting to run but the girl stood strong in front of the man before he stood up and walked up to her.

Crys knew what was coming and what that look meant. It meant that whoever had come over today was bad and that there was no getting out of it. Crys was led pass the usual room that was saved for this sort of thing and her eyes widened as the man that she was sadly blood related to dragged her to another. Crys's feet skid against the floor for she didn't want to go to that room, not that room, anything but that place.

The black haired girl was flung forward into the darkness by her father who closed and locked the door behind her. Crys instantly got up and was on her knees, banging against the door and begging to be let out. The girl rammed her raw fist against it and flinched when she heard the flash of the light come on and turned to look at the five men in the room, each one was drunk, had a perverted look on their face and were moving closer to the fifteen year old girl.

"No!" Crys said as she backed away, she hated these guys. "I'll do anything I swear to god but please not like this!"

The men smiled at her resistance and reached for as Crys tried to fight against them and if it had only been one, the girl would have been five but there were five of them. They grabbed at her body and began to tear at her clothes before deciding who would go first.

This room was one that Crys feared more than anything else in the world. More than her father who was the one who put her through hell. More than even the scariest of the pirates that Catty would tell her about. This room was Crys's nightmare for no matter how bad the client, no matter how bad she screamed, no one would hear her.

This was the Silent Room, the place where Crys's hard shell would crumble.

* * *

Hours passed and the door to the room opened and a sixth man walked in and the other five out. The men each paid the newcomer who happily took the money before looking at the pathetic looking heap on the floor. The man sighed at the fact that the girl was moving but smiled as he saw her pathetic self. The girl resembled her mother far too much and he hated that.

The black haired man grabbed the girl by her arm and dragged the naked girl out of the Silent Room and to her own bedroom. Crys was thrown on her bed and the girl curled into a ball as the door was slammed shut behind her. It was minutes before the girl was able to move though pain still filled her as she did so. Crys grabbed the first clothes she found, a pair of shorts and an over sized t-shirt that covered the shorts completely before collapsing on the bed again.

"I want to leave this place." Crys said as she painfully gripped the sheets of her bed. "I don't want to stay here anymore."

Crys felt heat in her eyes as for the first time in five years tears began to pour out of her eyes as she lay there. The girl forced her face into her pillow knowing that punishment would come if her father were to hear her cry. That was the reason that she never did so anymore for it was looked down upon.

"I want to live in a different world."

* * *

Once agian, i hope you like^^


	2. In This World, Confusion

This Is Me

Chapter 2 In This World, Confusion

_"Please Child, open thou eyes."_

_"Dear Child we wish for thou to wake."_

_"Child with eyes of crystal please show us thou eyes."_

At the words that were spoken, Crys found herself opening her eyes and staring around her. The girl found lightness in her body and found herself floating into an upright position. The girl stared around her and noticed the three figures that had surrounded her, all cloaked in capes of blue red and yellow. The teenager looked at them in confusion and then around her as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Is this a dream?" she asked nobody.

_"It depends, dear Child, on whether or not you wish it to be." _One figure said though Crys couldn't figure out which it was.

"What is that supposed to mean and why are you talking like Shakespeare?" Crys asked but the figures did not answer. "Okay since you aren't talking I'll start asking, where am I?"

_"Thou are in the crossroads of worlds." _

_"Here thou decide where thou wish to go."_

_"Do thou wish to live where thou do or where thou want to go?"_

"Okay, I think I understand but what the hell?" Crys asked as she felt as if she was listening to her English class's bad interpretation to Shakespeare once again.

_"Do thou wish to start a new life in a new world?"_

"You mean, get away from my father?" Crys asked and the figures all nodded. "I would love to, but what's the catch?"

_"If thou's wish is to leave thou's father, then thou must keep something to remember him."_

"I have more than enough to remember him." Crys said coldly, idly twirling her hair.

_"Thou's father hath black hair so thou shall too."_

"You mean I have to have straight black hair!" Crys asked and once again was met with nods. "Wait, if this is all real and I'm leaving my world, then what will happen there?"

_"Thou shall not exist in that world."_

_"Thou shall have not ever existed."_

_"Thou will be forgotten."_

"Catty. Catty won't know who I am anymore!" Crys asked and was met with nods.

_"For thou to start over, three sacrifices must be made."_

_"One shall be thou's hair, second will be thy friend."_

_"Thirdly, will be thou's treasure."_

"Treasure?" Crys questioned.

"Let the Child go on that one."

Crys looked at the ground and even though she could see straight threw it, what surprised her was the small animal that walked up to her. It was like a small kitten that was gold in color and a red brown brush on its face and legs along with its tail. There were white spots like on a deer fawn on its back but the tail was white striped and the white bottom to its feet. Three large drip dots were on its forehead and one on the outside corner of its eyes. The thing was glaring up at Crys with its blue eyes and Crys felt like it was being dominated by the half foot tall animal.

"It is clear that this Child holds nothing of importance so great to call it a treasure."

Crys looked at the kitten and noticed that as the words that were not in a weird distance echo like voice and weren't spoken in Shakespeare script, the cat's mouth was open. The girl leaned down and picked up the bundle of fur even though it was protested and stared at it before a happy look came to the girl's face.

"You are so cute~!" the girl said cuddling the thing and the kitten hissed at the teenager and affectively swiped at her face. "Cute kitty."

_"Do thou think this Child bear no treasure?"_

"Of course this Child holds no treasure for she was never given one." The cat said and Crys became semi interested in what was being said.

"So are you guys talking about me?" Crys asked stupidly.

"The Child also bears no brain." The cat said and Crys blushed.

"I do to have one, I am just confused at the moment." The girl said trying to defend herself.

"Fine, but I will explain what is going to happen to you." The cat said staring at Crys in the face.

_"Are thou going to send the Child to that world, God?"_

"G-g-GOD!" Crys asked staring at the kitten who stared at her all high and mighty.

"I am the God of the Worlds." The cat said. "Call me God."

"I'm going to call you Uri." Crys said happily and God scratched at her face again.

"Let us move on." The cat said before starting his lecture. "You are currently in the cross roads between your world and others. Because you wished with all your heart to leave your world and go to another, we granted your wish. Well I did, for I saw your suffering and found in my gracious heart to allow you a chance to relive your life. We will choose a new world for you to live in and you must live there, we only ask for you to keep your worse memory close, for your treasure and that you allow us to delete you from the memory of everyone in your original world. You will be completely forgotten, also we are going to pick the world you go to not you and depending on the world, depends on what one other thing you must do, do you understand?"

"So, everyone on Earth will forget about me and I get to go to a new world?" Crys asked seriously and the cat stood on his hind legs and put his paws together in form of clapping.

"The Child gets it, it is a miracle." God said and Crys slightly puffed her cheeks. "Yes, but you must have your hair straight black, put it to shoulder length and keep this fruit with you."

Crys accepted the weird gold fruit that was handed to her before staring at the thing that emitted a weird aura. The girl kept staring at it before God got her back to what was going on around her. "Next is for you the get your hair changed." The cat said before gesturing towards the figure in the red cloak.

_"I shall change thou's look for I am the Goddess of Beauty."_

"So you are like the best beautician in the world?" Crys asked and the red cloaked woman nodded her head and began to work. "Wait, I never said that I wanted to go to this world!"

"It is too late Child." God said and Crys looked at him.

"Oi, quite calling me Child Uri and what the hell do you mean it is too late?" Crys asked and the cat looked at her.

"The gateway for the other world is already open." God said and Crys tripped forward as the Goddess of Beauty pushed her forward after her hair had been finished. "Now your world shall forget about your existence."

Crys stared at her black hair before turning to the blue cloaked figure who bent down beside the girl and lightly touched her forehead. Crys watched as her memories flowed through her mind and flinched as some that she wished not to see came back to her.

_"Dear Child, thou had painful memories. I am the Goddess of Memories and I shall make thou disappear from the minds of all people."_

The woman removed her hand from Crys's forehead and stared at the girl who slowly stood up and looked at them. "But, I can still remember them." The girl said and the goddess nodded.

_"Thou shall remember they, but they shall not remember thou."_

"Let us hurry along." God said and Crys turned towards the cat. "I must bring you to the new world and tell you what happens there."

"What about the person in yellow?" Crys asked remembering how there were three things that were going to happen.

_"Thou have been given the Devil Fruit from I."_

"Oh okay…" Crys said hesitantly looking at the gold fruit in her arms.

"Hurry along Child, God is very busy." God said and Crys rushed over to the pool that the cat was next to and picked the animal up. "What are you doing?"

"You said that you would get me situated with this new world." Crys said standing on the rim of the pool. "You are going to help me Uri."

"Foolish Child, I cannot go to another world, God must stay in the Crossroad of the Worlds." The golden cat said trying to claw his way out of Crys's grip but he failed at it for Crys had already jumped.

* * *

The black haired girl felt the cool water that rushed pass her as she sank deeper into the pool that she had jumped into. She gripped the small cat and the fruit tightly before finally tempting to open her eyes. When she did they went open wide and the girl turned to look at the crystal bubbles that surrounded her. God finally was able to get out of her grip and began to swim in front of the girl who was still staring in amazement.

"Do you know what you did Child!" the cat asked and Crys stared at him, questioning how her could talk. "This isn't real water but a dimension pool."

"Ah oh okay, I can talk!" Crys said bringing her hands up to her face but quickly grabbed the golden fruit that had sunk farther away from her. "Are we just going to keep sinking?"

"I don't know." God said and Crys stared at him shocked.

"But Uri you said that I was going to another world." Crys said and the cat stared at her. "I gave up everything form that world because you wouldn't let me say no yet here you are saying that I might not even get to another world."

"I am not the one who forced God through the dimension portal now am I?" the cat asked and Crys stared at him confused as to why that would matter. "God's, in other words, My power is what would allow you to go to your new world, but thanks to the fact that I am coming here with you, we must rely on luck."

"Oh, but you said that you would help me." Crys said and God sighed.

"After you ate the fruit, you would have had powers similar to mine and I would have been able to communicate with you." God said and the girl looked at the gold fruit.

"Oh, I get it now." The girl said and God sighed once more.

* * *

"This world, I am unable to return from it." God said as they stood under a set of trees in the forest on the land that the two had landed on. "I am the God of this world yet I am unable to return to my dimension above it."

"I have been thinking about it for a while but how are you able to talk like a normal person?" Crys asked the cat, completely unaffected of the fact that she was in an unknown world.

"I am God, why can't I get it through your head; I can talk in any tongue I wish to." God said and Crys nodded.

"Here." The girl said handing him a small piece of fruit. "Eat this and calm down."

God didn't look at the fruit but simply turned around and took a bite of it and began chewing before his face went somewhat pale and he began to spit out what he had just eaten though it was too late. Crys began to panic as she saw this and dropped the fruit and quickly grabbed the kitten. She didn't even notice that the fruit began to disappear as the black haired girl ran in a direction that she hoped held a town.

People looked up as they noticed a girl that they did not recognize run towards them and saw the small bundle in her hands. The girl looked around frantically and they saw the tears in her eyes before noticing that the small animal in her arms appeared to be sick.

* * *

"He will be okay, he just ate something bad." The doctor said to the young girl who sighed in relief as she looked at the sleeping Uri.

"I'm glad and thank you." Crys said running her hand through the small cat's fur. "Why would they give me bad fruit though?"

"Are you new here, I haven't seen you before." The doctor asked and Crys looked at him and nodded.

"I just got here today." The girl said and the man smiled.

"Did you come with your parent? You seem kinda young to be out by yourself." The man said and Crys's face went down.

"No." the girl said and a lie played in her head. "My parents are dead and I just happened upon this place."

"Ah, were they attacked by pirates and you washed aboard this island?' the man asked sympathetically and Crys nodded thinking that the lie was perfect.

"Yes, it is just me and Uri now." The girl said gesturing towards the cat.

"Well, go ahead and stay on this island." the man said and Crys looked at him with a smile. "Everyone here is kind and will be glad to help you start off."

"Thank you." Crys said patting herself on the back at the fact that she had showed how strong she was.

"You won't have to worry about pirates attacking you again either." The doctor said and Crys raised an eyebrow. "This is an island protected by Whitebeard-san, the greatest pirate of them all. Other pirates know better than to tough this island."

The doctor left and Crys turned to the still sleeping cat that was next to her head and the other man's words played in her head. The girl continued to stroke the kitten who emitted a purr from the touch and she slightly smiled. "Where the bloody hell did you bring me?' the girl asked the cat who stayed asleep wither because he was tired or from her tone, not wanting to answer.

* * *

That was longer than I though it would be but I wanted to get into the OP world in this chapter. I hope you liked the way I did it and Uri means melon in Japanese, I'm sorry but i couldn't help but put him in there and be God. I like his personality and what was the Devil Fruit that he ate, well that should be revealed soon. hope you liked^^


	3. In This World Chaos

This Is Me

Chapter 3 In This World, Chaos

"I can't believe you forced me, God, to eat that disgusting fruit." Uri said once more as he ran a tongue through his gold fur.

"You're the one who bit it of your own free will." Crys said and the cat looked at her. "Besides, why did you give me fruit that was spoiled?"

"It wasn't spoiled." Uri said and Crys raised an eyebrow at the cat. "It was called a Devil's Fruit."

"A Devil's Fruit?" Crys asked questioning and Uri nodded.

"In this world, they are everywhere but very rare to get your hands on. Eating one will give the person the power that is within it." Uri said and Crys paid close attention to the information that was presented to her. "There are three main types and they are: Zoan- to change into an animal, Logia- to have the attribute of an element and Parmecian which is pretty much everything else. There are also Mythical or Prehistoric Zoan which are like mythical creatures or extinct animals."

"So what was the one that I was given?" Crys asked and Uri looked at her angrily for the interruption.

"Before I tell you that, I still have more information to go over." He said and Crys shut up. "These are fine and all, but once you eat one, you don't have the ability to swim anymore, you become a hammer. Also, you can only eat one for if you eat more than that, your body won't be able to handle it and you will pretty much explode. Also there is only one type of devil fruit at a time. Let's say someone ate one that let them turn into a zebra, until they die, the devil fruit to allow someone to turn into a zebra won't show."

"Oh I get it." Crys said happily and Uri sighed, thanking god that she did.

* * *

The two of them were sitting in the field outside of the house that the people of the village they were in had gladly given to Crys. After that the girl was working hard to earn money on her own for food and other things like that. Uri was with her at all times and they had questioned her talking to him.

Crys hadn't realized that other people were not able to understand the cat but the cat himself said that that was because she had gone to his dimension. Crys made up a lie saying that they were just so close that they could understand each other perfectly. The girl got away with it but it never failed to catch Uri's attention as to why the girl was lying.

"Why are you putting no such a strong face?" he asked and Crys looked at him as she bit into her lunch.

"What are you talking about?" she asked and the cat stood in front of her.

"I am God, don't think I won't notice when someone, especially a human is hiding something." Uri said and Crys glared at him.

"If you're God then you should know what it is." The girl said continuing to eat but obviously annoyed with her friend. "Let it go."

"I think we need to figure out what your Devil's Fruit ability is since you obviously don't know." Crys said randomly and the cat looked at her in shock

"Of course I know what it is." Uri said offended and Crys smiled.

"Then what is it?" she asked and Uri looked away.

"I cannot find out at the current moment for my godly powers have yet to return." The cat said.

"That was a pathetic excuse even for you." The black haired girl said and God hissed at her.

"Silence insolent human!" he said and Crys laughed.

"Right now you are nothing more than a little kitty who I can talk to." She teased and the cat jumped her.

"I will kill you!" Uri cried and he tried to claw at Crys who simply grabbed him by his scruff.

"Gonna claw me to death?" she asked and Uri became extremely angry.

Crys dropped the cat as she watched him change in size and shape and his anger never ceased before he was towering over. Golden scales with the same brush of red-brown along with a furry mane and tip of the tail. The same white spots decorated its back and sharp webbed wings stretched out on its back. The face was covered by a bone skull with long sharp horns; the only things it had room to show were the feather ears, sharp teeth and glaring blue eyes.

"Uri?" Crys asked as this dragon glared down at her and seemed ready to rip her to shreds; she couldn't even remember the shriek she had let out.

"CRYS!"

The girl instantly turned towards the path that led to the village and saw people begin to run towards her. She recognized the doctor and the lady who she worked for but there were people behind her that she didn't recognize and one of the instantly attacked Uri. The black haired man raised his fist and Crys stared in shock as flames erupted from it and it attacked the dragon that was sent flying.

"Are you okay?" the man asked picking Crys up and looking at her.

"I'm fine but why did you attack him!" the girl asked and the black haired man looked at her confused. "Why did you attack Uri?"

"Uri?" the man asked and they noticed the dragon that had sat up from where it was blasted.

The man and all but Crys stared in shock as the large dragon began to convert back to being a small kitten that was burned badly. Crys instantly ran over to the animal and picked it up and staring at her with tears in her eyes. The doctor rushed over and looked at the cat but smiled when he realized that it was only resting.

* * *

"I'm sorry for attacking your pet." The man called Ace said bowing his head. "We heard you scream at the harbor and my boss told me to see if anything was wrong."

"It's fine." Crys said embarrassed that people had heard her scream. "I knew that Uri ate a Devil's Fruit but I wasn't sure what kind so when I saw him transform into a dragon I was scared."

"Ah, so that's why he changed." Ace said and the black haired girl nodded.

"Yup, though I didn't think it would be a mythical type." The girl said running a hand through the cat's fur though that woke it up and Uri showed his displeasure and thoroughly bit the girl.

"I do not want to be treated like an actual cat by some human!" Uri said and Crys glared at him.

"You are a cat buddy so suck it up." Crys said back and the gold kitten hissed.

"Not anymore, I have the ability of a dragon, the king of all animals! I am more than any cat!" Uri said proudly.

"A lion is the king." The girl said bluntly making the cat falter. "Did I ruin your ego trip?"

"Bow to my paws human!" Uri said angrily and he and Crys got into another fight.

"Please don't mid them Ace-san." Doctor Victor said placing tea in front of the man. "Crys has the ability to talk with Uri."

"So is she a Devil's Fruit user as well?" Ace asked and the doctor shook his head no.

"Her parents were killed by pirates and she made it to this island safely with that cat. They have a close bond and she has the ability to communicate with him." the man said and Ace watched the girl as she was clawed and bit but he didn't fail to notice a smile in her face.

"Hm, does she hate pirates?" he asked and the doctor looked at him.

"It doesn't seem so, but she doesn't like discussing her parents so I assume she is trying to be strong and not think about it." the man and Ace smiled before standing up.

"I thank you for your hospitality and I apologize once more for attacking your friend." Ace said bowing to the girl who was done fighting with Uri.

"Why can't you bow down to me like this human?" the cat asked and Crys punched him hard.

"It's not your fault since you didn't know the situation but thank for listening." The girl said and Ace left with his men. "I'll bite, who is he?"

"That is Portgas D. Ace-san." The doctor said and Uri climbed onto the table to drink his share of tea. "He is the second commander of Whitebeard-san's crew."

"You mean the man who has this island under his protection?" the girl asked and the doctor nodded.

"Yes, he goes through each island and will make sure that everything is fine and he stopped by this morning. In a week they will leave." the man said looking out the window and towards the harbor. "Maybe you can come down tomorrow and see them."

"Hm, maybe." The girl said staring at the large ship that she saw and presumed was the man's.

* * *

"So why are you doing this?" Uri asked as he rode on Crys's shoulder as they went into town.

"What do you mean?" Crys asked and the cat moved to her right one with great ease.

"You didn't want to come down and see these pirates but you are." The cat said as he glanced at the girl who shrugged.

"Just slightly curious as to what they are like." The girl said and Uri sighed before demanding to be held. "For someone who hates getting petted, you sure demand a lot of attention."

"Shut up, I am God and you should do as I say." The gold kitten said and Crys smiled knowing that Uri couldn't help but be what he was.

"Ah, Crys!"

The black haired girl looked up at her name being called and noticed that Ace was rushing towards her with a smile on his face. The man stopped in front of her and Uri jumped onto his shoulders and began to rub against the man's cheek. Ace looked at the cat not sure what to do before Crys spoke.

"He tells you that he wishes to be pet." The girl said and Ace complied as the cat moved to his arms.

"Uri is acting different then he was yesterday." The man said and Uri mewed. "What did he say?"

"He told you that his name is God and that a human such as yourself is to call him and treat him as such." Crys said already used to this talk.

"This cat things highly of himself." Ace said as Uri jumped back onto Crys's shoulders. "So what're you doing here?"

"Ah, I had work but left a little early and decided to see what the ship looked like." The girl said lying through her teeth and Ace laughed.

"Okay, then come on, I'll introduce you to some of my nakama." The man said slapping her on the back and leading the girl towards the ship.

* * *

"Oi Marco over here!"

A man with blonde hair looked up at Ace who had called him name and noticed the girl next to him. The man sighed and walked over to them and he smiled at the young girl before questioning Ace. The man laughed as Uri jumped onto the man's shoulder and began to demand his attention similar to how he had done before.

"He says that you are to call him God and that a lowly human like you is to worship him." Crys said with a smile and Marco picked up the cat and became prepared to throw him overboard. "URI CAN'T SWIM!"

"All the better." Marco said but dropped the cat as he changed into his dragon form and towered over the man. "He can do that?"

"Uri, calm down and change back." Crys said and the dragon scoffed her off. "Listen to me!"

"Your pet isn't very obedient."

The girl and dragon turned towards a tall man who was sitting in a chair across from them. He had noticed the new girl and had listened in on the conversation that was being presented at the time but he had mainly noticed when the fur ball had changed into a dragon. The dragon was currently glaring at him and the girl looked up at him before turning to the man himself once more.

"Uri says that he is nobodies pet and that he demands respect from you." The girl said translating what the dragon had told him himself.

"Oi, girl what are you saying?" Marco asked and Crys turned to him.

"Uri is the one saying, I'm just translating for him." the girl said and Marco sighed.

"Your pet is going to get himself killed." The blonde said.

"You're a cocky gaki." The large man said to the dragon who puffed his chest.

"He says that he has hundreds of years on you." The black haired girl said before turning towards the dragon. "But aren't you still a kitten?"

"What do you mean you are at a young fifteen hundred years!" the girl asked and the dragon retorted. "You sound like a chick."

"This pet yours girl?" the large man asked and Crys turned to him and nodded though Uri protested once more about being called a pet. "He's got an attitude."

"Try living with him." the girl said and the man laughed. "Uri, change back already."

The cat decided to obey and went to his normal form before jumping onto Crys's shoulders and rubbing against her. "I like this form better anyway." He said and Crys looked at him questionably. "I'm much cuter."

"He also has an ego problem." The girl said and Ace laughed as Marco chuckled.

"I like you brat." The old man said and Crys turned to him. "How about joining my crew and becoming my daughter along with that fur ball of yours?"

* * *

AH~! DONE~! I am starting to like this story a lot. I had so much fun and I currently have no clue why I made it be the Dragon Dragon Devil's Fruit only that I did. I hope you guys are liking this and I hope you like Uri and Crys! Might turn this in to Marco/OC


	4. Once Again Confusion

This Is Me

Chapter 4 Once More Confusion

"Huh?" Crys knew that her reaction was one of the stupidest that she could have come up with but at that time, it was the only one she had.

"He's asking if you want to become part of this pirate crew." Ace said and Crys looked at him and Marco.

For the first time, she actually noticed that the two of them were actually really young, being in their very early twenties or less. The two of them looked at her, waiting for a response and Crys flinched when she realized that she hadn't given one yet.

"S-sorry but I like my life on this island." the girl said before turning around and swiftly leaving the ship.

"Well that was only to be expected." Marco said crossing his arms and watching the girl who ran through the crowd.

"Does that mean we get to hunt down the princess?" Ace asked Whitebeard who smiled and looked out to the town, his eyes not missing the black haired girl.

"Of course." He said and the black haired man laughed. "We capture her right before we leave; the only problem is that cat."

"So it's the dragon that protects her?" Marco asked and Ace chuckled a bit.

"This one is going to be fun." He said and Marco sighed before looking at Thatch who had thought he could hide out of work and went to lecture him.

* * *

"What is up with them?" Crys asked herself and Uri looked at her before noticing that they had already made it to their current house.

"How am I supposed to know how the minds of simple humans work?" the cat asked and Crys smiled as he jumped down and stared up at her. "But you were rather rude in denying the offer."

"You're one to talk." Crys said deciding to prepare food and going into the kitchen.

"Is it because the ship mainly holds men?" Uri asked but the cat quickly backed away. The animal stared at the kitchen knife that had been driven into the floor, hairs length from where he had been staring seconds earlier.

"Are you trying to kill be human!" the cat asked as Crys picked the knife up and stared at the blade.

"Don't speak about that ever again." Crys said before going back into the kitchen. "I do not fear men for that would mean I was weak."

Uri said nothing but watched as the girl began to prepare food for the two of them to eat later that evening. The cat glanced at the hole in the floor where the knife had easily gone through the wood before beginning to groom himself. The cat did it half heartedly however for his mind was elsewhere.

"Denying your weakness is the opposite of accepting it." he said looking at the back of the girl's white shirt. "It will only bring your own death."

"You say something fur ball?" Crys asked placing a plate of food in front of the gold cat who simply took a simple bite of it.

"Nothing that should concern a meager human." The animal said and Crys puffed her cheeks before scratching under the animals chin making him emit a purr of pleasure.

"A cat is still a cat." Crys said quite amused.

"I AM GOD HUMAN!" Uri hissed but Crys simply laughed and continued to eat.

* * *

"Crys could you bring this water to table three?"

"Sure!" Crys said grabbing the pitcher and rushing over to the table.

She walked up to the table that occupied three people and smiled at them before pouring the water into the jugs. They had been engrossed in their conversation and had failed to notice who had poured there drinks until one looked up and noticed Crys. Crys hadn't noticed who she was serving either and was surprised when the customer grabbed the apron she was wearing.

"Hey if it isn't the cat girl." Ace said smiling up at her.

Crys looked at him and it took her a second to finally recognize who he was. "Ah Ace, what are you doing here and Marco too!" the girl said turning towards after Marco had made Ace release her.

"We wanted to get some so we came here." The man said and Crys felt stupid for asking the obvious.

"So this is that girl you were talking about." Thatch said looking at the girl's crystal eyes. "Our newest princess has pretty eyes."

"Don't be such a pedo." Marco said hitting him.

"Okay okay but don't mess with the hair." Thatch said. "Where's that cat you were talking about?"

"Oh Uri has to stay outside but since he denied doing that he went home." Crys said and Thatch booed.

"And here I was hoping to see this cat to dragon thing." The man said and Crys sweat dropped.

"He doesn't like that form as much." Crys said before glancing at her manager who was telling her to get back to work. "I've got to go."

"Okay, but let us come over after you're done." Ace said with a smile and Crys sighed.

"Okay, I'll be done in an hour." The girl said and Ace high fived Thatch for his victory.

* * *

"This is pretty nice house for a single girl to be living in." Thatch said looking around the house while Crys got them tea.

"The villagers gave it to me even though I said only a single room would be fine." The girl said placing the drinks in front of them and sitting down.

"You come back and bring even more of these humans with you." Uri said as he entered the room.

"Don't be rude." Crys said and Thatch looked at her confused.

"She can talk to cats." Ace said and Thatch laughed.

"So the princess is a crazy cat lady!" he said though Marco hit him as Uri jumped on the table and looked at the one he did not recognize.

"He says that you are to call him God." Crys said and Thatch looked at the cat before taking off his foulard and letting the cat play with it.

"A cat is still a cat." Marco said as Uri swiped at Thatch for making I'm fall for such a trick though it was quite funny.

"DO NOT TOY WITH ME HUMAN!" the cat said though his hisses made the group laugh again.

"I think he's slightly angry." Ace said and they agreed.

"Him and his ego." Crys said as the cat placed himself in her lap after being thoroughly embarrassed by the pirates. "I am not your chair."

"You are now human." God said and a tick mark formed on Crys's face but she let it slide.

"So, why did you want to come here anyway?" she asked them and the three looked at then each other.

"No reason really." Ace said and Crys sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just not use to the way pirates think." She said dismissing it and Ace laughed.

* * *

Sorry that this took some time to get up and that it isn't as long as the others. I hope it turned out good^^


End file.
